


Wenn SHIELDs bester Agent zum Einsatz kommt (Goose)

by Shandu



Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [8]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Lucky Goose, Nick Fury Knows All, eat all up, unknown intelligenz
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandu/pseuds/Shandu
Summary: Unterschätze niemals eine Katze, die keine Katze ist. Vor allem dann nicht wenn sie noch dazu menschliche Intelligenz hat.
Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668082
Kudos: 4





	Wenn SHIELDs bester Agent zum Einsatz kommt (Goose)

Der Mensch war etwas besonderes. Zuerst dachte er, sie wäre ein Tier und behandelte sie auch so aber als er erkannte das sie mehr war, änderte er dies sofort. Und er entschuldigte sich sogar für die Zeit davor.   
Sie mochte ihn wirklich, wirklich sehr diesen Mann, der Fury hieß.  
Sogar noch mehr als die Kree Frau bei er sie vorher gewesen war. Obwohl das wohl recht undankbar war, immerhin hatte Mar-Vel sie und auch ihre ungeschlüpften Kinder gerettet. Sie überprüfte regelmäßig die Dimension in der die Eier lagen, um sicherzugehen das alles in Ordnung war. Sie hoffte das unter den Hunderten wenigstens ein Dutzend war, das schlüpfte.  
Sie war eine der letzten ihrer Art. Sie wusste nicht wie viele andere es noch da draußen, verstreut in den Universen, gab. Sicher konnte sie nicht die allerletzte sein. Aber manchmal, wenn die Einsamkeit überhand nahm, wanderten die Gedanken.  
Die meisten anderen Rassen betrachteten sie entweder als bösartigen Monster oder als wertvolle Subjekte, die man zähmen musste um sie dann zu benutzen. Als wären sie nur dumme Tiere. Aber das waren sie nicht. Sie konnten nicht reden oder schreiben und ihr Aussehen war auch nicht unbedingt hilfreich um gegen das Image des gewöhnlichen Tiers vorzugehen aber sie waren nicht dumm.   
Und sie waren auch nicht bösartig oder gefährlich. Zumindest nicht gegenüber Leuten die ihnen nichts taten. Tu du mir nichts, tu ich dir nichts. So lautete die Devise.  
Und Leute die sie mochte, Leute die sie respektierte und von denen sie respektiert wurde, beschützte sie. Wie Fury. Fury war etwas besonders und das mit seinem Auge tat ihr wirklich furchtbar Leid.   
Er hatte schnell herausgefunden das sie nicht einfach nur ein Tier war. Und daraufhin hatte er nach Wegen gesucht, besser zu kommunizieren und einen Sprachcomputer besorgt wie in dieser Hawking benutzte. Nichteinmal Mar-Vel hatte das getan oder auch nur darüber nachgedacht. Die war zwar nett und höflich aber sie betrachtete sie beide nicht als auf dem gleichen Niveau.  
Fury dagegen tat es. Er hatte sie ganz offiziell eingestellt, mit Vertrag und eigenem Gehalt und allem. Aber manchmal war es eben doch noch ganz schön, sich einfach auf seinem Schoß zusammenzurollen.   
„Hallo Goose? Irgendetwas herausgefunden?“ Mit einem Nicken in ihre Richtung betrat Direktor Fury sein Büro.  
„Verdacht Bestätigt. Er Bietet Die Neuen Waffen An.“ Fury fluchte kurz und machte sich dann daran, die entsprechenden Stellen zu informieren. Sie schnurrte kurz und spielte dann weiter mit dem gefiederten Ball, der so herrlich nach Minze duftete. Hatte nur 2 Dollar gekostet.

***

Es war etwas ganz furchtbares passiert. Sie konnte die Erschütterung bis hier hinauf spüren. Sie musste nicht hinausblicken um zu wissen, dass das Notfallszenario angelaufen war. Irgendetwas war beim Tesseraktprogramm schiefgelaufen.  
Goose stürmte sofort los, sprang zwischen den Beinen der Menschen hindurch und dann in einem verzweifelten Unterfangen, unternahm sie einen Dimensionalsprung. Sie hasste diese Art der Fortbewegung. Es war völliges Chaos, ließ ihr übel werden und die Zielgenauigkeit ließ etwas zu Wünschen übrig. Sie tauchte im untersten Geschoss, wo am Tesserakt gearbeitet wurde, auf. Zehn Meter über dem Boden, verkehrt herum und mit dem Wunsch sich übergeben zu wollen. Was Angesichts dessen, was sich in ihren Taschendimensionsmägen befand, eine ganz, GANZ schlechte Idee wäre.  
Der Tesserakt war weg. Ein paar tote Wachen lagen am Boden und der Prototyp zur Energieerzeugung aus den Verwerfungslinien des Raums, war völlig destabilisiert. Das Rumpeln war hier unten viel Lauter. Es blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit bis die Decke einstürzte.  
Aber Fury war nicht hier, die Spur von Blut führte nach oben. Gosse rannte los und sammelte unterwegs jeden auf den sie fand. Sicher keine angenehme Erfahrung für die Betreffenden aber besser zeitweilig gefressen, als dauerhaft tot.  
Sie Fand Fury weiter oben, wo er in Richtung des Hubschraubers rannte. Sie war froh darüber, das seine Verletzung wohl nicht ernsthaft war und auch darüber, getragen zu werden. Der Sprung und die anschließende Hetzjagd durch den Komplex waren anstrengend.  
„Ok, Goose, die Situation ist wie folgt.“ Während der Heli startete und unter ihnen der ganze Komplex einstürzte, gab Fury ihr einen kurzen Statusbericht. 

Niemand beachtete sie. Zumindest schenkte ihr niemand einen zweiten, genaueren Blick, als sie durch den Helicarrier schlich. Die letzten Tage waren ziemlich hektisch gewesen. Dieser Kerl namens Loki verursachte wirklich nichts als Ärger und als sie ihn endlich zu fassen bekamen, tauchte noch so ein verdammter Ase auf und befreite ihn gleich wieder.  
Gut, zwar nur kurzfristig aber er hatte den Gefangenen befreit und einen der Jets dabei beschädigt. Jetzt saß Loki in der Sicherheitszelle und Thor stampfte durch die Basis als würde sie ihm gehören und führte sich wie der Anführer auf, der er nicht war. Nun gut, sie würde schon mit ihm zurechtkommen so lang er hier war. Was hoffentlich nicht lange wäre.  
„Mister Odinson, ich würde ihnen dringend empfehlen Goose nicht noch einmal zu treten, verstanden?“ Erklang Furys warnende Stimme. Es war nicht schlimm gewesen aber unhöflich. Sie hatte sich ihm nur genähert und war ihm um die Beine gestrichen. Nichts als eine freundliche Begrüßung und um ihm zu zeigen, das sie bereit war ihn zu akzeptieren. Und er hatte sie weggetreten.  
„Ich entschuldige mich aber meiner Meinung nach gehören Haustiere nicht in eine militärische Basis und sicher nicht in eine Strategiebesprechung.“ Sie fauchte ihn kurz an, beruhigte sich dann aber als Dr. Banner sie auf den Arm hob und beruhigend kraulte.  
„Ich denke nicht dass diese Katze ein normales Haustier ist. Ich denke nicht einmal das es eine Katze ist. Sie riecht nicht danach.“ Goose lächelte innerlich. Ja Banner war einer der schlauen Sorte und mit dem Hulk in sich waren seine Sinne so viel stärker als die anderer Menschen. Die anderen im Raum betrachteten ihn und sie skeptisch. Außer Romanov, die zwinkerte ihr mit einem wissenden Lächeln zu. Goose blickte amüsiert zurück und schnurrte laut auf. Diejenigen die es bemerkten wirkten leicht irritiert und ein wenig unsicher.  
Stark sah sehr misstrauisch zwischen ihr und Fury hin und her. Vermutlich kamen ihm die vielen Male in den Sinn, als Coulson mit ihr zusammen in seine Firma gekommen war und sie sich, während die Menschen sprachen ein wenig die Beine vertrieb und sich in dessen Werkstätten umsah. Jetzt sah Stark sie mit schmalen Augen an und zeigte eher spielerisch warnend mit dem Fingern auf sie. Er verstand noch nicht das volle Ausmaß aber er war auf einem gutem Weg.  
„Du böser, kleiner Katzenspion, keine Sahne mehr für dich.“ Ja, Menschen waren etwas besonders. Sie konnten genauso ignorant und vorverurteilend sein wie der Rest des Universums aber sie waren auch so viel eher bereit zu akzeptieren und sich an die Umstände anzupassen. In diesem Fall an sie.

Als Loki ausbrach schaffte sie es, sich in den Jet in dem er floh zu schleichen. Perfekt, er würde sie direkt zum Tessesrakt bringen. Nun, fast perfekt.  
„Wer hat die Katze hier reingelassen? Husch, verschwinde kleines Biest.“ Sie war entdeckt worden aber im Grunde war dies nur ein kleines Ärgernis. Niemand würde Verdacht schöpfen solange sie sich weiter wie eine Katze verhielt, denen sie so sehr ähnelte.  
„Dies ist Furys Katze. Sie muss im Jet gewesen sein als wir abflogen.“ Meinte einer der kontrollierten Soldaten und hob sie hoch.   
„Ist mir egal wem sie gehört. Schaff sie fort. Wie weit ist Selvig?“ Loki winkte nur entlassend ohne sich weiter darum zu kümmern und wand sich dann an einen anderen seiner Untergebenen. Nun, jetzt wusste sie immerhin dass der Tesserakt wirklich hier im Stark Tower war. Sie musste nur noch herausfinden wo genau.   
„So gut wie fertig. In wenigen Minuten können wir das Portal öffnen.“ Ein Portal also? Vermutlich würde der Tesserakt dann irgendwo außerhalb sein. Das Dach höchstwahrscheinlich. Sie wartete bis sie außer Hörweite waren und schluckte dann die Soldaten in ihrer Nähe. Dann trabte sie in Richtung der Aufzüge, tippe mit einem der Tentakel den Rufknopf und fuhr nach oben.  
Kurz nachdem die Türen sich auf der obersten Etage öffneten, ertönte ein Lauter Knall und eine Schockwelle erschütterte die Räume. Sie konnte Starks Stimme hören, wie er mit Loki sprach und huschte an den beiden vorbei nach draußen, wo eine Maschine stand, der Tesserakt darin. Sie schien gerade hochzufahren. Nun gut. Sie hatte das verdammte Ding schon einmal geschluckt. Es war scheußlich gewesen und die Strahlung die es abgab, hatte ihr Innerstes verätzt aber es musste ja nicht für lange sein.   
Sie hörte Glas brechen und sah wie Stark stürzte, kurz drauf klirrte es erneut und eine seiner Rüstungen schoss ihm hinterher. Die Maschine aktivierte sich fast zur selben Zeit und öffnete etwas im Himmel über ihnen. Seltsame Dinge kamen hindurch und Stark schoss ihnen in seiner Rüstung entgegen. Goose zögerte nicht länger und verschlang den gesamten Apparat. Das Portal über ihnen flackerte noch ein wenig, dann zog es sich langsam wieder zusammen.  
Unten in der Stadt schien es einige Kämpfe gegeben zu haben und noch zu geben aber es waren nicht besonders viele Angreifer die es schafften zu überqueren und sie sollten bald gestoppt werden.  
Blieb nur noch der Anführer dieses Angriffs und eben jeher rannte gerade durch die Türen hinaus um zu sehen, warum das Portal sich so plötzlich geschlossen hatte.   
Loki erstarrte mitten in seinem Schritt, als er statt der Maschine nur die Katze dort sitzen und ihn anstarren sah. Goose sah wie neue Vorsicht in seinem Blick erschien, wie er den Speer fester packte und sich langsam näherte.

***

Goose machte es sich auf der Couch von Starks Suite bequem und wartete.   
„Ich habe Mister Stark über das Geschehen informiert und er bat mich, ihnen Sahne anzubieten.“ Goose sah blinzelnd zur Decke und miaute. JARVIS schien dies als ein ja zu nehmen. Bald drauf landete der Herr des Hauses und betrat den Raum. Kurz blieb er stehen und betrachtete sie. Schien zu überlegen und dann eine Entscheidung zu treffen, indem er einfach mit den Schultern zuckte und sich in Richtung der Bar bewegte.  
„Ok. Keine Ahnung was du bist aber ich nehme an ich sollte froh sein, dass du auf unserer Seite stehst. Trinkst du Whiskey? Ich könnt jetzt einen brauchen. Ich brauche jetzt wirklich einen.“ Goose schnurrte, schlenderte kurz zu ihm um sich an seinen Beinen zu reiben und würgte etwas hoch. Dann ging sie zurück zur Couch und schleckte zufrieden an der Sahne, die eine von Starks Robotern ihr gebracht hatten. Stark hinter ihr war eine Weile still, dann ließ er sich von Jarvis mit Fury verbinden.  
„Hier Stark, können sie mich hören Fury? Ihre Katze ist hier und sie hat anscheinend das Portalgerät gefressen. Oh und sie hat gerade Ziegenpeters Helm hochgewürgt also ist der vermutlich auch da drin.“


End file.
